


Criminal Minds One Shots

by draig_asec



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, no beta we die like men, one shots, random pairings, some gen some shippy, yes I’m writing x readers in this stfu, you can request anything you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: I got bored a I write little drabbles too small to post alone on here sometimes so I figured I’d do this, you can request anything BAU team related, any ship I don’t care. I write for fun and I write for myself and others to enjoy so if you don’t like What I post keep it to yourself
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Reader, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Hotch/ Genderless Reader

“God please no,” it’s whispered into your ear in your half awake state right before you hear the crash coming from beneath you. You laugh a little rolling over so your chest to chest with Aaron and see him smiling at you. His hand cups the side of your faces, his thumb running across your cheekbone, and he smiles softly. 

“Good morning, my love,” you whisper pressing a kiss to his lips. Aaron looked gorgeous in the early morning light, the way the golden hues caressed his face as he stared at you, and the softest in his eyes. 

“Morning,” he whispers, pulling you closer so he can burry his face in crook of your neck as another bang comes from the kitchen. 

“Do you think if we are quite enough he will just clean whatever mess he makes himself and let us stay up here?” He mumbled against your neck. 

“I don’t think there is anyway in hell Jack will clean his own mess. Maybe we should get up and help?”

“Or we can stay here for a bit, and share a nice shower before we deal with him?”Aaron whispers. 

You start running your hands through his hair, it’s already mused with sleep and little knots present throughout it, he hums softly giving you his best puppy dog eyes, which never work, before you kiss his forehead, “Do you have to go in today?” You ask. 

“No, teams got the week off, Rossi invited us to dinner tonight, and then we’ve got a party to plan,” he said with a sleepy giggle. He intertwined you hands, admiring the ring he had put their and you couldn’t help but think 

“how did I get lucky enough to find this man,”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” he whispers, and you blush realizing you spoke aloud before the door bangs open and Jack runs in, 

“Dad, (Y/N) I made waffles with Aunt Garcia!” He shouts, smiling as Penelope follows behind him looking at you both, and maybe trying to sneak a peak.

“Happy two year anniversary my darlings!” Penelope shouts before dragging your future step son away, as you both laugh.

“Happy Anniversary Aaron Hotchner,”

“Happy Anniversary, my love,” he whispers before kissing you softly, “I love you (Y/N) Hotchner,”


	2. Hotch/Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I don’t really like this one but here you go lovelies

It was a pretty slow Saturday, the team had went to Hotch’s for a cookout and everyone was mostly just sitting around after dinner. Penelope and JJ were helping Rossi divide the leftovers for everyone to take home while Reid and the boys who where watching television in the living room. 

He looked up as he heard Jack laughing while Henry squealed. 

“Okay and this dude is named Captain Jack Harkness, he has his own show called Torchwood, I’ll show you two that once we finish all of Modern Who,” Spencer told the boys as he attempted, and failed, to make them sit normally. 

“Wasn’t he with that last doctor too?” Jack's voice rang out. 

“Yeah, he was you remember him?” 

“Do him and the doctor end up together?” Jack asked and he curled into Spencer’s side making Hotch and JJ who had joined in his watching, smile at the sight. 

“No Jack just flirts with everyone, kinda like aunt Penelope,” Spencer told the boys who laughed before turning back to the show. 

“He’s gotten really good with them,” David commented as he joined the parents Penelope was silently watching the show with them and Emily had sat next to her using the larger woman as a pillow. Derek joined the parents to, holding a plate with a bit of the left over vegetables. 

“Who would have thought the Reid effect was temporary,” Derek said propping himself up next to JJ.

“Who would have thought Emily and Garcia would end up like that?” David said pointing at the girls as Penelope pressed a kiss to Emily’s forehead. 

“End up like what?” Will asked as he strolled up. 

“Like Hotch and Reid,” JJ stage whispered to her partner, causing everyone to laugh and the ones on the couch to look over. 

Spencer caught Aaron’s eye while he held onto Jack and flashed the older man a small smile before turning back to the screen. 

“I have no clue what you mean,” Aaron jumped in taking a sip from his drink as he watched Spencer tickle Jack and laugh with the boys. 

“You know exactly what she means,” David said attempting not to laugh. Aaron shook his head and kept on watching with a small smile of his own. 

“No, Emily and Penelope are together, I’m falling for Spencer while he’s oblivious to everything, I’ve asked him out four times, Rossi,” he told them while he sighed. 

“Four times?” Derek asked laughing, “what happened?”

“Well the last time he thought I meant the whole team, no not today, it was that Chinese place we went after the last case, the time before that he was busy with a guest lecture, before that it was a chess match he promised someone and before that me insisted Jack come and we had a picnic,”

“Have you tried being more obvious? We all know how easy Spence misses people flirting with him,” JJ said. 

“Just ask him straight forward, ‘ I want to take you on a date, will you have dinner with me Sunday?’ Make sure there’s no way he can miss what you're asking,” Will butted in and Hotch nodded. The Cajun has a point. 

Hotch nods and decides once he gets Spencer alone next time he’ll try to ask as obviously as he can. 

  
  


It isn’t until a few hours later, when everyone else has left and Spencer was finished reading with Jack and Henry before he left. 

“Hey Spence can I talk to you?” He asked as the doctor was grabbing his jacket.

“Yeah what’s up Hotch?” He said smiling at him. 

“Do you want to have dinner with me on our next break?” He asked. 

“I don’t know Hotch, but we can try if the others are all free too,” he was smiling a little. 

“Not the other’s Spencer, not Jack or Henry either, just you and me, dinner, a date,” 

“Are you serious?” Spencer asked his smile lightening up his face as he bounced on the heals of his feet a little. 

“Yes,” Aaron said after a deep breath, “will you go on a date with me?”

“I’d love to,” Reid whispered before pressing a kiss to Aaron’s cheek before walking out blushing a little. 


End file.
